


Cherry Blossom

by seke



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2018-02-26
Packaged: 2019-03-24 06:26:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13805370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seke/pseuds/seke
Summary: Saeran and Jumin spend time together.





	Cherry Blossom

**Author's Note:**

> set between ray's and seven's route???

“Even if your abilities as a hacker are breathtaking, I don't plan on pressuring you into joining C&R’s intelligence unit,” Jumin said, with his eyes focused on the youngest Choi. “But if you ever change your mind, we will gladly accept you.”

Saeran nodded, a bit distressed. He kept quiet, as if to control his anxiety, and got lost in thought.

He didn't want to keep being a hacker. Even if he didn't have to _hack_ , his technology knowledge came from his past—a past he wanted to forget.

“... Thank you,” Saeran muttered quietly and Jumin almost failed to hear him.

He knew that Jumin Han had good intentions. He wanted to help Saeran and that was _great_! Saeran needed help.

Even though he refused to work for him, Jumin offered to pay for Saeran's medicatons and therapy. Saeyoung could afford it, but Jumin insisted on helping them.

Saeran wondered why he was doing so much for him—if it was only because he had joined the RFA and was Saeyoung's twin brother, or because he felt a sense of responsibility, since he was V’s best friend and V couldn't pay for his crimes anymore. Not when he was dead.

Either way, Saeran was grateful. Love didn't heal everything, but being cared for surely helped him recover. He knew he wouldn't change so fast and there were some traumas that he would care to the grave—but that didn't mean he couldn't be happy.

His medications served mostly to control his mood swings, though they didn't completely disappear. Some days were hard, some days he felt all alone, despite knowing he had people caring for him, and some days he felt like hurting himself. But that was okay.

Because it didn't matter how much he suffered and how much he wanted to give up, he knew he was allowed to stop and then try again.

 _“It’s like running a marathon,”_ Saeyoung told him. _“It's impossible to keep going fast all the time. Sometimes you will need to stop, breathe and rest. That doesn't mean you failed—only that you are trying.”_

That's right. Saeran was trying, so even if he had bad days, he knew a day to smile would come too.

He thought about what Jumin had said and talked to his therapist about it. At first, the idea was only painful, but slowly, Saeran started wondering “what if?”

He would be doing the same thing he used to do for Mint Eye, but with a small—and yet, big—difference: he would do it on his own accord. No one was forcing him that time.

He wanted to give it a try.

Jumin Han, as he had promised, received Saeran with open arms.

Some members of the RFA pointed out that the two of them had similar personalities. Saeran didn't think much of it, but it was true that he felt comfortable next to Jumin. They were both reserved people and had some similar interests, so they felt like they could understand each other.

One day, Saeran and Yoosung talked about playing LOLOL together on the RFA messenger and Jumin found himself interested.

Saeran thought it didn't suit him at all and Jumin agreed, but he still wanted to see what LOLOL was about.

Even if he said he wanted to try playing an online game, Jumin was terrible with computers. So in the end, Saeran had to teach him everything.

With his help, Jumin played LOLOL a few times. But no matter how good of a teacher Saeran was, he couldn't make Jumin suddenly get good at the game. Bored, Jumin quickly stopped playing it.

Then, Saeran asked Jumin to lend him his phone and when he did it, Saeran installed a game that he thought would suit Jumin more. And on top of that, it was easier, so he wouldn't get bored.

“What a sophisticated game,” Jumin complimented, looking at the cats on his phone's screen. “ _Neko Atsume…_ It must be very popular. I'm ashamed I didn't come up with the idea for a cat app first.”

Saeran simply laughed, not wanting to run Jumin's fun by telling him no one played it anymore.

“Oh. Another cat has come.” Jumin showed Saeran his phone and the siamese cat in his yard. Its name was _Marshmallow._

“Would you like to give it a new name?”

Saeran felt at a loss with Jumin's question. Was he really allowed to pick a name? It was Jumin's phone, not his. What if Jumin disliked the name he chose?

Noticing his insecurity, Jumin sighed and changed his question.

“I'm going to try to ask you again; if you were to name a cat, which name would you choose?”

Saeran looked at the floor, letting his bangs cover his eyes as he spoke.

“... Lily.”

Because he had whispered, Jumin wasn't sure he had heard it right, so he tried to confirm it with Saeran.

“Lily?”

“Lily… Of the valley.”

“Lily of the valley?” Jumin repeated. “The plant?”

Saeran nodded in silence, embarrassed.

Jumin took his phone away and typed for a while, before returning it to Saeran.

“Here it is. Lily of the valley.” Jumin indicated the cat with the name Saeran had chosen. “It's a lovely name. Do you like flowers?”

Saeran felt happy for being complimented and let a small smile appear on his face.

“Yeah,” he said, in what would be an uninterested tune for most people, but Jumin knew that was just how he was. He knew, because he was the same.

“Would you be interested in fruits too? I can show you one of my farms when both of us are free.”

It took awhile—months—for them to have time to go to Jumin's farm.

He said it was a cherry farm, but Saeran could also see other flowers there. He recognized all of them from his books—but he wouldn't tell Jumin that.

Saeran stopped to look at the flowers, curious by one in particular.

“You seemed to be fond of them,” Jumin explained. “So I asked them to plant Lily of the valleys.”

Saeran felt something warm in his chest. A strange, but good feeling.

“You asked them to plant it… For me?” Saeran asked, his gaze still fixed on the flowers.

“I did. Is anything wrong? Perhaps I was mistaken and it's not for your liking?”

“No,” Saeran replied fast enough to startle them both. “Thank you.”

And because he couldn't see his face, Jumin didn't notice the blush on Saeran's cheeks.

They walked side by side, gathering cherries. At one point, they held hands and when Saeran asked Jumin why, he said that he hadn't a particular reason to do it, it just felt like the right thing to do.

And Saeran agreed.

They sat next to each other on the grass and ate some cherries together. They were sweet, much for Saeran's liking.

Then, he looked at the sky and smiled, feeling the cool breeze touch his face. He was alive. He was happy. And that was enough, at that moment.

Looking at his happy face, Jumin couldn't help but smile too; smile at the sky that they saw together.

 

**Author's Note:**

> do you ever regret your life choices. its 3 am. i gotta wake up at 6 am. this is not proofread lol....... i don't even know why i wrote this ship (?????)
> 
> i wrote this with 2 songs in mind: cherry blossom ending by busker busker and miss flower by standingegg
> 
> it probably feel rushed but thats bc it is. i wrote it all at once lol


End file.
